Funnier than Funny
by Helga22
Summary: Okay. You have to read my other fic 'Hey Arnold! The Movie2' before you read this. This is an episode that happens after my 2nd movie fic. Funny as crap. And it doesn't make any sense at all!!! please r/r!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey!! My new Humor fic is here!!!!!!!! I did it all by my little ole self. Okay, this fic was brought to you by.....KANDI'S TRANCE STUDIO!!!!!!!! ( This shows I'm also obbsessed with techno music!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Looking for pure Trance, Techno, and Dance music? Do you live around a house that has a huge ugly pontoon boat in the yard? Then you're in luck!!  
  
(Not unless you were born in October on Friday the 13 with 13 black cats and one ladder over the hospital bed.)  
  
Kandi has got all the music you need to have a wonderful party!!! Or a total wreck.  
  
Keep in mind that she isn't the DJ. She just downloads the music. Don't tell anyone she does that or she'll get sued.  
  
So come to the house that has a gigantic pontoon boat in the yard to get your fast beat techno, dance, or trance music!!!!  
  
or call (1-800-gay-boat)  
  
666 Oh My Liver Hurts Dr. 13136 Whogivesacrap, GA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now then!!!! This fic is about Helga and Arnold at school.  
  
(This happens after my other fic 'Hey Arnold! The movie 2' So I suggest you read it first before this one.)  
  
Anyways, they are going out now. They are in 5th grade, and everyone is all surprised at the couple. It's very funny, so I encourage you people to get something like an ambulance in your driveway to help you in case you die of laughing. Good luck. You'll need it when reading this fic. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Fart this!!! I hate disclaimers!!! Okay... here it goes......idonotownheyarnold!oranyofthercharactersthatareinthisstupidficthat isveryrejectd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THERE!!!!!!!!!I SAID IT ALL IN ONE WORD!!!!!!...........Cool!!!!!!  
  
Okay. You can go to the next CHAPTER NOOOWWWW!!!! That is where the story starts.  
  
Yeah I know. I talk way way way way way way too much. 


	2. First Episode

Diclaimer : me don't own Hey Arnold! me just want to.  
  
Remember, you have to read my other fic called Hey Arnold! The Movie2! for it to make sense. (Actually it doesn't make sense at all. Seriously. IT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NONE AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
This Chapter isn't that funny, so don't say "She's a liar!! She said this was going to be funny!" Because it will be sooner or later. (This does not make ANY sesne what-so-ever. Okay? But please take your time to read it anyway.)  
  
Episode One ~New Year, New Changes~  
  
It was a clear Monday morning at the bording house. Arnold got awake from the sound of his neat-o potato clock.  
  
Arnold: (got up from his bed and yawned) hmm, Monday. That sucks...  
  
Arnold walked over to his closet and got his clothes on. He ran down the stairs and sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
Grandpa: Good morning, shortman. Get good sleep?  
  
Arnold: Yeah. I had a cool dream.  
  
Gandpa: Oh, so what was it about?  
  
Arnold: I don't really want to talk about it.  
  
Arnold's grandpa shrugged his shoulders and and started to eat the pancakes that Grandma sat on the table.  
  
Grandma: (She sat down a plate of two pancakes on the table in front of Arnold) Here you go Tex! Eat up!  
  
Arnold: Thanks Grandma, but I'm not in the mood to eat alot. I have to hurry and eat just a quick snack because I have to meet someone this morning at the bus stop.  
  
Grandma: Oh really. Who?  
  
Arnold: Just someone.  
  
Grandpa: (grinning) I know who it is! It's that Pataki character! The one Arnold saved!!(Looks over at Grandma) You know Pookie! The girl with the pigtails and the really big pink bow!(Looks back at Arnold) Is that it Arnold? Did I get it right?!  
  
Arnold: (sighing) Uh, listen I gotta go.  
  
Grandpa: YEAH!!!! I KNEW IT!! He didn't answer because that was who it is!!!!  
  
Arnold walked out the door, and ran down to Helga's house.  
  
Arnold: Sorry I'm late, I had old people problems at home.  
  
Helga: It's okay. (Looks up at a window with Big Bob standing there in it.) I know how you feel. Anyway, you're not late.  
  
Arnold: I'm not?  
  
Helga: No. You're early.  
  
Arnold:....Oh,  
  
Helga walked over to her stoop. She sat down on one of the steps. Arnold sat down too.  
  
Arnold: I had a dream last night.  
  
Helga: What was it about?  
  
Arnold: Okay, You and I was at school. We sat together at the same table at lunch, and we sat together on the bench outside at reccess. Isn't that cool?!?!  
  
Helga: (Rolls her eyes) Oh wow. That was some AWSOME dream you had. Yeah. Thanks for sharing.  
  
Arnold: (smiles) You're welcome! You're the first one I told my dream to!  
  
Helga: I can't imagine why.  
  
The bus then pulls up. Arnold grabs Helga's hand and they get on the bus. Everyone still couldn't believe that Arnold and Helga was going out. Every single person stared at the couple as they walked down the aisle to the very back of the bus where no one ever sat.  
  
Gerald turned around and looked at them. He was sitting in the seat in front of the very back one where Arnold and Helga was sitting.  
  
Gerald: Hey Arnold.Why don't you come sit up here with me?  
  
Arnold looked at him.  
  
Arnold: Because! I want to sit with Helga.  
  
Gerald: Man! Let her go!  
  
Helga: You need to shut up, Geraldo! This is none of YOUR business! So turn around and leave-us-ALONE.  
  
Gerald looked angry. He rolled his eyes at Helga, and then turned around.  
  
~~At lunch that day~~  
  
Arnold and Helga were sitting at a table together eating lunch.  
  
Arnold:(whispers in Helga's ear) Hey, let's have a little fun! Why don't you start something with Rhonda about her clothes?  
  
Helga: What do you mean?  
  
Arnold:You know! Say that she looks bad in that shirt or something like that.  
  
Helga:(smiles evily) It would be my pleasure...heheheh!  
  
Helga walks over to Rhonda and bends over the table to talk to her.  
  
Helga: Hey Rhonda! You know that shirt you're wearing-  
  
Rhonda:(rudely interrupts) Yes! This shirt was imported from Germany! Very expensive! It cost at least over three hundred dollars! Also very rare and hard to find!!! hehe!  
  
Helga:(rolls her eyes and smiles) It makes you look extremely fat. (Then walks away)  
  
Rhonda:(smiles) Thanks!  
  
Helga heard the remark from Rhonda and starts to mutter to herself.  
  
Helga: Stupid preps. They never know anything.  
  
Helga got to the table Arnold was at and sat down.  
  
Arnold: What did she say?  
  
Helga: She said her mom licks computer monitors when she sees a guy on them.  
  
Arnold:(looks confused) But that has nothing to do with her clothes.  
  
Helga: Exactly.  
  
Arnold: That doesn't even make sense.  
  
Helga: She's a prep. Do you think anything she says is going to make sense?  
  
Arnold: Well, I don't- HEY! Is that really what she said? Does her mom really do that?! Or did you make it up?  
  
Helga: No, I made it down.  
  
Arnold: Ooookkaaaaayyyy........that was intresting.  
  
Helga: Hey, do you want to save your bag of potato chips so we can eat them at recess?  
  
Arnold: Okay, I guess...  
  
Helga: YEAH!! SCORE!!!!  
  
Arnold: What was that about?  
  
Helga: Uh....What was what about?  
  
Arnold: That thing you just did. "YEAH!!SCORE!!!!"  
  
Helga: It was about the basketball going into the hoop.  
  
Arnold: What basketball, and what hoop? WE'RE IN THE LUNCHROOM!  
  
Helga: We Are!!? COOL!!!!  
  
Arnold: (mumbles) IDIOT. (But then speaks up) But I still love you!  
  
Helga: Ahhhhhhhh.....You are such a sweet boy Arnold!  
  
Arnold: Nah...I'm just a normal urban boy wanting attention.  
  
Helga: Huh?  
  
Arnold: Why in the world did I say that? HEY!! Who writes this crap?  
  
~~Cuts to a scene of Helga22 writing the Story~~  
  
Helga22:*writing while laughing creepy like* MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!! EVIL I SAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~Cuts back to Arnold and Helga at Lunch~~  
  
Helga: Poor deranged creepy twisted screwed little freak.  
  
Arnold: Whoa....  
  
Helga: Yeah, that's what I was thinking after I said that.  
  
*School bell rings* RIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold: ALRIGHT!!!!!!! TIME FOR RECCESS!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone runs outside for reccess.  
  
Arnold: This story is going too slow......um, Miss Author?  
  
Helga22:( Sings to the song, 'In Da Club' by 50 Cent) Go go go go go go shorty, It's yo Birthday, we're gonna party like, It's yo Birthday,...  
  
Arnold: MISS AUTHOR PERSON!!!!!!!!HELLO?!?! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Helga22: And you know we don't give a..OH...uh..what?  
  
Arnold: Make this thing, uh, I mean FIC, go a bit faster!Please!? It's really boring.  
  
Helga22: Whatever...*yawn*....ya say Arnold baby.  
  
(Helga22 speeds up the fic by, um, skipping some stuff.)  
  
~~At the park~~  
  
Helga: WHOA....how the crap did we get here?!  
  
Arnold: I asked the author to speed it up a bit.  
  
Helga: It's more like she sped it up ALOT....oh well... what do we do now?  
  
Arnold:*sighs* Duh! Whatever we want to do! HEY! I know! Let's go to the pond and feed the ducks the bag of potato chips you made me save and I never got to eat because you have to be a real pain!  
  
Helga: Okay! hehe!...WAIT A MINUTE!!! Did you say I was a real pain!?  
  
Arnold: No...uh..I said I you was...uh...no I was...hmm...Oh just forget it Helga! If I did, I'm sorry.  
  
Helga: Let's just go to the pond already!!Sheesh!  
  
( Arnold and Helga walk over to the pond)  
  
Duck: Quack.  
  
Arnold: AWSOME!!!! It said "Quack"!!!  
  
Helga: No duh Arnold. All ducks say"Quack".  
  
Arnold: Yeah I know, but this one said it differently! Listen to it say it again!  
  
Duck:...........QUACK....honk.....quack..GIVE ME A FREAKIN' POTATO CHIP!!!!!!!  
  
Helga: AHHHH!!!!!!!!! Get it away from me!!!!!! It's some kind of cursed flying object!!!!!!  
  
Arnold:.........that.......was........the COOLEST!!!!!!!!!It actually talked!!!!!!!! Do you think we can take it and make money off of it?  
  
Helga:Uh, yeah sure Arnold. But you will be the one who keeps it. I have enough birds take a crap on me in the first place, and I'm not having that one do it too.  
  
Arnold:....uh..alright. Let's see if it will come closer so I can catch it! (cups his hands over his mouth and starts to yell) HEY!!!! STUPID DUCK!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!  
  
Duck:...Quack?  
  
Arnold: Yeah!!! That's right! I'm talking to you!! Get over here!!!  
  
Duck:...hmph!  
  
Arnold: Hey!!! Stop ignoring me!!! listen....uh...YOU JUST WON A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF COLONIAL WHITE BREAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duck: OH CRAP!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!(swims over to Arnold very fast)  
  
Arnold: Just let me take you to my house so you can get it, okay?  
  
Duck: Oooooohhhh no you don't! I've had alot of my friends caught and cooked that way and I'm not letting you take me!!!(flies away, screaming) YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU QUACKER!!!!!  
  
Arnold:...fine. I hate you too. (turns around and looks at Helga, who has her jaw dropped to the floor) Helga, let's go home now.  
  
Helga: o..o..o....okay....A..a..a.a..Arnold....(then falls to the hard hot cement.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read all of this below!!! V ( that ' V ' is an arrow pointing down.)  
  
I told you people the story was stupid as crapola. I just wrote this thing because I needed a laugh or two. It doesn't have a plot or anything. but if you thought that was funny, REVIEW IT!!!! NOW!!!! And if you don't, I'LL.....KILLMYPENCILBECAUSEITJUSTPOKEDMEIN THEEYE!!!!!!!!!OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!That hurt....*sniff* Don't ask me how I poked myself in the eye....I don't even know.  
  
Helga22  
  
(I like ham.......~_~`.........) 


End file.
